Closet Chronicles
by Telecoi
Summary: My oneshot based on Kansas's Closet Chronicles. It's a SetoxSerenity fic that starts out angsty and ends up somewhat fluffy. No longer a songfic, because we can't use them. Grr.


A/N: My KaibaxSerenity songfic! Starts out angsty, ends up fluffy. This originated when I was listening to the song and suddenly thought, "Oh my gosh! This song is completely about Kaiba!" I know that the song ends with the king/man committing suicide, but I wouldn't be that mean. Read and find out what happens!

Closet Chronicles

**Once carried through the current  
And being swept away  
The king is in the closet  
He's hiding from today**

Seto Kaiba sat alone in his room on the top floor of his mansion. For some reason, feelings he hadn't had since his parents had died were flooding through him.

**And though he owns all fortunes  
This room is where he'll stay  
And his world is full of darkness  
Turning gray**

He sat alone in the darkness, reflecting on the past, wondering what he had done to cause these feelings that he had sworn never to feel again.

**Gazing out the window  
Of the forty-second floor  
He is separate from all others  
No one knocks upon his door**

He looked out the window. It was bright outside, unlike the room he was sitting in. It was lonely. He'd always been lonely. There was no one there.

**And it might as well be raining 'cause  
The sunlight hurts his eyes  
And his ears will never  
Hear the children's cries**

There were kids outside in the sunlight. They were playing on a playground and laughing. He hadn't played on a playground since Gozaburo had adopted him. Since the orphanage...

"_Don't think about it,"_ he scolded himself mentally.

**Once proud and full of passion  
He fought the cause of man  
Many people loved his courage  
Many followed his command**

He was on top of the world. He owned KaibaCorp. He was incredibly wealthy. It seemed like he had it all.

**He changed the old into the new  
And the course of things to come  
And then one day they noticed  
He was gone**

But he noticed by and by that the only person who cared about him was Mokuba. And after a while, Mokuba noticed that his brother was as cold to him as he was to other people. Sure, he still cared, but he had no clue as to how to interact with people. Eventually, Mokuba started spending more time with his friends and less time with Seto. He still trailed after his older brother, but not as much. And when Mokuba left him alone, Seto realized just how alone he really was. The only people he saw were his employees.

**At first it didn't matter  
Nobody seemed to care  
They all became too busy  
To find him anywhere so  
No one knew, not even him,  
The problems he would find  
On they day he journeyed  
Deep into his mind**

So he was alone. At first he didn't care; he shrugged it off. He found eventually that he needed human companionship, and with no friends, and his brother gone, he was totally alone. He was shocked to find that this actually bothered him.

**I close my eyes I go far away  
Away from the battlefield  
In my dreams I will enjoy it  
Where innocence plays with all the laughing children**

The last time he was happy was in the orphanage. Only now, instead of repelling the memories, he welcomed them. They were...happy...

**The kind who are crying right now  
A taste of freedom from the pain**

He had forgotten about the here and now, remembering life in the orphanage. He had disappeared into his thoughts.

**Of everything here I see  
Life is sweet but I took it all for granted**

"Seto? Are you all right?" Serenity Wheeler called, pushing open the door and letting light flood in. She had been stopping by more and more lately as Seto grew more and more alone. She worried about him.

**And now I don't know if I could even tell you  
Just what we permit, we allow**

"I told you not to call me that, Wheeler," Kaiba said coldly.

"Seto," Serenity said, sitting beside him and disregarding his instructions to call him 'Kaiba' like everyone else. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

**Allow me to forget the life  
I've made my own  
I've held this nation in my hand  
And yet it's not my home**

Kaiba, devoid of any human companionship for many weeks, poured his problems out to the one person who seemed to care about him (aside from Mokuba, that is). "Nothing. I just can't escape my father's legacy. I want to, and yet I don't want to at the same time. I mean, I took over his company, changed it, and made it better. Everyone in Japan knows me, but they all hate me. And all of the girls who follow me around see me just as a pretty face with money. And I'm totally alone," he added in a near-whisper. Suddenly, he turned back into his usual self. "You'd better not tell anyone what I just told you, Wheeler. If you tell-" he began, snarling.

**Allow me just one answer  
Just one reason why  
Why this refugee of the family of man must die  
Tell me why**

"I won't tell, Seto," Serenity said softly. "But there would be nothing to tell if you would just open up once and a while. Why do you push people away?"

**Daydreams filled his nighttimes  
And night dreams filled his days  
Confusion and uncertainty  
A puzzled mind of haze  
You thought he was so powerful  
And set upon his ways  
Well he left us all to travel  
Through this maze**

"I...don't," he said lamely.

**I heard the king was dying  
I heard the king was dead**

"Yes, you do. You can't live alone."

"I can. I have been. I've always lived alone. I can never escape my father, even after he's gone."

**And with him died the chronicles  
That no one ever read**

"Seto, your father is gone forever. You can start a new life, where he's not a part of it."

** The closet's fully empty now**

She continued, "But there are people that are going to be a part of it. Mokuba...

**It's occupied by none**

"...and me." She leaned forward and softly kissed Kaiba on the lips. He didn't pull away. For several minutes, they stayed in the same position, the gentle kiss unbroken.

**I'll draw the drapes**

Mokuba opened the door to see his brother and Serenity kissing gently. He smiled in relief and closed the door again, retreating from the room. His big brother was going to be all right.

**Now destiny is done**

A/N: Okay, my first time writing angst and/or fluff. But I suppose there's a first time for everything! So how did I do? Review and tell me what you think! Please?


End file.
